My Lucy Lies In Ashes
by Belladonna999
Summary: Mr. Todd is touched by the concern of a dirty orphan girl rescued off the streets. As they confide in each other, Sweeney's icy heart begins to thaw, but when the orphan attracts the attention of a certain judge, things take a turn for the worse.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy Beckett clutched her mother's cross to her chest. Mother had always told Lucy it would protect her from all who meant her harm. Lucy snorted. So much for that now. Maybe if _Mother_ had been wearing it instead of Lucy, she wouldn't be dead. Lucy had been in London for what seemed like ages now. She had lost track of time entirely as she wandered the cold cobblestone streets, avoiding the eyes of others who looked at her curiously and trying to keep the ghosts out of her mind. Lucy was thinner now than she had ever been, even when her parents were alive and the three of them had lived happily. She clutched her grandmother's shawl to her shoulders, shivering. Lucy took a quick glance up at the sky. Damn. It was getting dark already. The only truly scary part of living on the streets of London was nighttime when all the shifty folks emerged from their dark hiding places.

Putting her head down, Lucy walked faster and faster until she ran straight into something wide and hard. She tumbled to the ground and looked up. Leering down at her were three boys, maybe two or so years older than her. Realizing she had walked straight into the biggest one's chest, she was suddenly filled with fear. Lucy stood up quickly. "I-I'm very sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going and - "

"That's alright sweetheart, we don't mind a bit," The big one said, stepping around to block her escape. Lucy was now completely trapped between the boys with a tall iron fence behind her. If Lucy was scared before, she was even more so now. These were exactly the kind of people she tried to stay away from. Lucy smiled politely and attempted to brush past them.

"Leaving so soon? You'll 'urt our feelings! We 'asn't been with women for months," A boy with greasy yellow hair taunted, grabbing her shawl and pulling her backwards. The whole circle began to close in around her and Lucy cringed away from their hungry eyes.

"Really, I have somewhere I need to be - " she tried desperately.

"Don't lie to us, we've all seen you wanderin' the streets for days now," The big one said maliciously, his hand snaking up to take hold of her waist.

"It's not like you have anywhere better to go, little poppet," Someone else sniggered. The big one laughed harshly and pushed her down to the ground, leaning over her and clapping a dirty hand over her mouth to stifle her scream. They all laughed now, the sound echoing in Lucy's head. She struggled as her ratty dress was ripped and pulled over her knees. She squirmed and whimpered, fighting them and wishing for it all to go away. The boys laughed cruelly and cheered on their leader. Lucy's eyes filled with tears and she squeezed them shut. She felt her resolve crumbling. Just as her dress tore several more inches with a sharp ripping sound, the laughter stopped abruptly and the roaming hands on her thighs stopped cold. Lucy saw something metallic glinting in the light of the street lamps. It was now at the throat of the greasy-haired boy.

"Let her up," growled a low voice. The boy on top of Lucy looked up in alarm. Trying to seem in control of the situation, he snatched Lucy's arm and stood up, tugging her up and crushing her to him.

"Get out of here. This is our territory," he snarled. Although he tried to sound tough, Lucy could sense the fear in his voice." The other man stepped closer to the circle. He was tall with a handsome, but miserable face and crazy black hair with one white streak through it that surrounded his head like a thundercloud. His dark eyes had large, crimson circles beneath them, standing out from his pasty white skin. Despite his oddly deranged appearance, Lucy's eyes were drawn to the glimmering razor he gripped in his right hand.

"It would be so easy to slit his throat. . . " The man said softly, slightly cutting into the throat of the greasy-haired boy just enough to draw a few drops of blood. The boy cried out, his eyes wide and his face paling. "Make him stop!" the boy gasped. The other boys looked at each other for half a second before bolting away down the street. Just before the boy holding Lucy left, he dug his fingers into her scalp and yanked her ear close to his mouth.

"Have a good time with this one, at least we would have let you live," he whispered hoarsely and was gone.

The man looked after the escaping boys. He would have liked to chase them down, but it would have to wait. Sweeney Todd took one look at the girl, who was clutching the tattered remains of her dress close to her, and leaned down slowly to pick up the yellow shawl that had fallen to the ground. He held it out to her. Seeing the terror in her wide eyes escalate, he dropped his hand, still clutching the shawl. "I won't hurt you. I'm going to help you," he breathed, as if trying to calm a wild animal.

Lucy found herself surprised at the gentleness in his voice and eyes. She felt safer with him than with the boys who had nearly raped her. Still, she was wary of this stranger. He breathed in and tried to sound more conversational. "My name is Todd, Sweeney Todd."

"I'm Lucy," she replied shyly. At the sound of her name, it was almost as if something had struck him. He looked to be in a staggering amount of pain. Lucy felt a rush of sympathy toward this man and she stepped closer to him. "I am grateful for your help sir. I would be. . . much worse for the wear had you not stepped in." He nodded to her curtly, trying to distract himself from whatever it was about her that had startled him.

Sweeney Todd turned from her then and began walking in the opposite direction. He looked over his shoulder at her, his face blank as parchment. "Stay close," he murmured and started up walking again. Lucy jogged to catch up with him, holding the scraps of her dress around her.


	2. Chapter 2

Nellie Lovett was chopping onions when the shop bell tingled as the door opened. Upon looking up, Mrs. Lovett's mouth nearly dropped open. Mr. Todd stood in the doorway next to a very dirty street girl dressed in not much more than rags.

"Mr. T!" she gasped "What 'ave you done?" the baker dropped her knife and hurried to the door, stunned with the possibility that Sweeney Todd was off violating young girls.

"Absolutely nothing like that," Sweeney grumbled "Take care of 'er," he threw the shawl into Mrs. Lovett's hands and stalked out another door in the shop. All was quiet for but a moment.

"Did 'e hurt you?" The woman demanded of Lucy, meeting her eyes intensely. Lucy shook her head.

"No, Ma'am. Rather, he saved me from a group of horrible boys," Lucy looked down, embarrassed by what had nearly happened to her. "I'm quite grateful to that man." Mrs. Lovett straightened up slowly, relaxing now.

"Oh well tha's a different matter then. Come on, let's get you cleaned up dear" The woman lead Lucy up the stairs and into a small bedroom with a washtub in the corner.

"So, what's your name love?" The woman asked as she bustled about pulling soap and cloths from various drawers.

"Lucy, Lucy Beckett."

Mrs. Lovett froze. So _that _was why Mr. Todd was acting more gruff than usual. This young one had the same name as his poor wife.

"Is there something wrong with my name Mum? Mr. Sweeney Todd acted much like you did when I spoke it to him." Lucy followed as Mrs. Lovett walked briskly back into the kitchen to fetch water.

" 'E'll 'ave to tell you about that when the time comes. Now, be a dear and help me get this water upstairs, hmm?"

Soon the dirt had been scrubbed away from Lucy's skin and her long, brown hair was glossy once again. Comfortably clothed in one of Mrs. Lovett's old dresses, Lucy followed her caretaker down into the kitchen and sat in one of the chairs near the front of the shop.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality Miss," Lucy said warmly as Nellie sat down across from her and poured glasses of gin for Lucy and herself.

"You can call me Mrs. Lovett dear, it was no trouble at all." Mrs. Lovett took a guzzle of her gin and met Lucy's dark eyes. "So tell me love, where do you come from?"

"I was born in Dover, but after my parents died," Lucy cleared her throat averting her gaze from the baker's "I was sent to an orphanage here in London. I fled that despicable place the moment I got the chance. Since then I've been wandering the streets, begging for my supper and sleeping in alleyways," Lucy finished bitterly. Mrs. Lovett could see already how sensitive an issue this was for the poor thing, so she didn't press it any further.

"Ah, well love, I've been needing a little 'elp in me shop lately. Why don't you stay here with us? Mr. T won't bother you any." Lucy's face lit up and she stood, grinning.

"Thank you Mum, I won't be a bother, I promise!" Mrs. Lovett couldn't help but grin. This Lucy was so beautiful, so full of life, despite the horrible time she must have been having. Mrs. Lovett inwardly shrugged to herself and brought the girl to the spare room. Poor Lucy was asleep before Nellie even left the room.

The next morning Lucy flounced up to the baker.

"Mrs. Lovett, may I please bring Mr. T his breakfast? I want to thank him better for saving me last night."

Mrs. Lovett hesitated. She enjoyed using every excuse she got to visit Mr. Todd, but it couldn't hurt to let the girl go this once. . . She handed Lucy the tray.

Sweeney Todd gently caressed the picture of Lucy and Johanna, running his thumb over their smiling faces. He was so involved in the images from his past that he nearly flew out of his seat when the door creaked open.

"What?" he barked loudly, expecting to see Mrs. Lovett. When Lucy stepped through the doorway, blushing something awful, Sweeney immediately regretted his outburst. He cleared his throat nervously. "Ahem, come in, come in," he said gruffly, beckoning with one hand. Lucy gingerly entered the room, setting the breakfast tray down on a small side table before walking up to the slim, wild-haired man sitting in the barber chair.

"Sir, I just wanted to thank you again for your help last night. It was. . . very kind of you."

He nodded, not meeting her gaze. Lucy crouched down and looked up so she could see his face. His harsh stare flicked toward hers for barely an instant, but when their eyes met, he couldn't look away. The pain in her eyes was so familiar. . . it took him a moment to realize it was the same pain he saw in the mirror when he chanced a look there. A slight vibration of camaraderie passed between them then. But there was no anger or thirst for revenge in her dark brown stare, just pain.

"Mr. Todd, what. . . happened to you?" she breathed. He broke the gaze and the tremor that seemed to come with it. But somehow, he could not come up with a fitting reply.

"Leave me," he growled. Lucy stood, bowing her head modestly, and hurried out the door. Sweeney Todd strode to the window


	3. Chapter 3

"Lucy, be a dear and fetch me some flour from the market will you darling?" Mrs. Lovett said, flustered with all the customers in the pie shop. She handed Lucy a penny and continued serving her famous pies to the hungry folk now lining up outside the door. Lucy had resided with Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney Todd for nearly three weeks now. Oh how she loved helping out in the pie shop! Mrs. Lovett would chuckle and shake her wild curly head as Lucy danced around the pie shop, going up onto her toes like the very queen of ballet. Mrs. Lovett had never seen a 17 year old girl behave like this before, but it certainly brought some joy into Mrs. Lovett's hectic day, and it took her mind off Mr. Todd, although Lucy didn't know that bit.

"One pound of flour, if you please sir," Lucy said brightly, offering the man her penny. He, in turn, gave her the flour and she flitted off down the street, toying with her shawl and enjoying the fresh air. A movement caught Lucy's eye and she quickly turned her head to see a pudgy-faced man of ample proportions leaning on a walking stick, watching her. He gave her a nasty smile, showing his hideous yellowing rat-teeth and tipped his hat, sauntering off like a king. Lucy was baffled, but she soon put the odd man out of her head as she rushed back into the busy pie shop.

"I'll be back in the morning love, mind the shop for me until I return," Mrs. Lovett gave Lucy a warm smile as she arranged her hat over her untamable curls, checking her reflection in the tarnished, old mirror to make sure she looked proper enough. Nellie was taking a short trip into Bristol that evening to pay a visit to her late husband, Albert's, dying mother. Mrs. Lovett would be staying the night and part of the morning with the old woman and fully trusted Lucy to care for the shop while she was away.

After Mrs. Lovett left, Lucy set to work preparing the shop for the evening customers. It would be a slow night; Nellie had promised her, it being Thursday and all.

Lucy wiped down the dusty counter top, humming to herself. It had been a slow night after all and she could go to bed as soon as she finished cleaning up. Lucy was just beginning to start the sweeping when she heard the familiar footsteps begin to pace back and forth, back and forth from above. She felt slightly frustrated. Sweeney Todd was so very quiet, and he scared her sometimes with his sudden raging outbursts. And Lucy wasn't even allowed to go up and beg him to stop his infuriating pacing, not when he had customers, that was. Lucy had a feeling that something was going on, something she didn't know about. Mrs. Lovett was wonderful to her, almost like a mother, but she was hiding something. Could it be the same something that was wrong with Mr. Todd? Lucy didn't know. Shaking the accusing thoughts from her pretty head, she flipped the sign on the door to open and prepared for the hungry people to start dashing in.

"Mr. Todd, I was told to bring you some supper." Lucy offered him the plate timidly and when he didn't take it, she set it down and looked at him. "You really should eat something. . . " She trailed off.

"Not hungry."

"Please?" Sweeney looked up to see her lovely face pinched with worry. Worry for . . . him? Giving in with a sigh, he took the plate and slowly ate the thick stew. Lucy took the empty plate and curtseyed. "Good night sir, sleep well." She left the small shop and collapsed into her own bed, exhausted from her long day.

_"Mama?"_

_"Ssssh child, please, don't let them hear you!" _

_"But Mama, I'm hungry"_

_"Hush! I know you are darling, not now."_

_Fire crackled and leaped around the fine house, the flames surrounding the mansion, leaving no easy escape for them. Lucy heard the cry rip from her throat just before her Mother's hand clamped down over her mouth, but it was too late now. Their hiding place in the cellar had been discovered. Dark-clothed bodies were all around, brandishing sharp, flashing weapons. Lucy huddled down and desperately tried to shut out the screams and wet sounds of blood spattering the floor, the walls, the dress that clung to her body with sweat. Her hands pressed against her ears and her brown eyes squeezed shut. Lucy's brother William screamed loud as a jungle cat as he was hacked to pieces before her Mother's pleading eyes._

_"Don't look darling, don't look - " Mother's voice was cut off by a sickening gurgling sound and a thunk. Lucy peeked through one eye and saw her mother's lifeless eyes peering up at her from her severed head, the brown hair soaked with red. The men slashed through little Caroline and then they went for Father - the target all along. His yells of pain made Lucy clench her fists in anguish, but she was unable to make a sound. She watched as a bag was thrown over her Father's head. He was being dragged out now, oh what would they do with him? Grisly images poured into her ten-year-old mind and she sobbed, hearing now the laughter, the cruel, sadistic laughter mixed with screams as her father was killed right outside the door. _

_They would come back for her! Her blood would flow among that of her parents and two siblings. But she couldn't move . . . _

_Hands! Hands grabbing her arms and lifting her into the air, knives and torches descending on her, scorching her writhing body, her blood surging with a splash into the wood floor, no, NO - _

"Wake UP dammit!" Lucy's body was wrenched up and she found herself staring into the eyes of Sweeney Todd. His hands were gripping her shoulders and he was glaring into her eyes vehemently. "Do you know how loudly you were screaming?" He growled, not releasing her. Without understanding why, tears started to gather in her eyes and choking sobs wracked her body. The dream was so vivid . . . _still_ so vivid, even after all this time. The flames, the color of the blood, her Mother's dead, soulless eyes . . . Lucy squeezed her eyes shut and huddled forward, her face scrunching up as she refused entrance to the horrible, gory memories. She didn't even feel the release of her shoulders and she uncontrollably slumped down, trembling and whimpering.

Sweeney sat down on the bed beside her, horrified to see her pretty face red and full of torment. Without thinking, his arm reached around her body to grasp her shoulder. When she didn't react, he pulled her closer to him slowly, wanting to comfort her, but unsure of what to do. He pulled her huddling form up so he could get a better grip on her bony shoulder, but as he did so, Lucy threw both arms around him and buried her face in his chest.

Sweeney Todd froze, not knowing what to do now. He wanted to shove her away from him, but at the same time he wanted to hold her closer and stop her cries, rock her maybe? Like one would do for a baby?

She seemed to be shaking harder now. Sweeney felt himself panicking. Then the memory came to him. So long ago, so very long ago . . .

"_Johanna darling don't cry, ssshhhhhh, hush now little one," her pink face stared up at him, her lower lip trembling. Benjamin Barker hefted his daughter up so she could look over his shoulder as he rubbed her back, crooning a lullaby. Slowly her big blue eyes fluttered closed and she slept at last . . . _

Sweeney Todd felt a familiar wetness in his eyes as the memories started racing through his mind all at once. _'No,'_ he thought, gritting his teeth. '_They will not come back to me. I've been keeping them away for all these years!'_ He let his rage stop the tears from coming. It got easier every time. He rested his pale forehead on the top of Lucy's head and closed his eyes, feeling drained, yet calmer than he had in ages.

His arm wrapped more tightly around her waist and his other hand cradled the back of her head. Her sobs eased gradually as they sat there like that, but she didn't let go of Sweeney.

Lucy felt her eyelids drooping. The weeping had worn her out and it was incredibly late now. She yawned sleepily and slackened her grip on Mr. Todd a bit. Sweeney also was getting sleepy. Usually at this time he would be up pacing, plotting his revenge on the stupid judge who had yet to come to his barbershop. But now, with Lucy's warm form snuggled up close to him and his exhaustion finally catching up to him, he dropped back onto the pillow, taking Lucy with him. Sweeney's exhausted gaze slid over the bright shawl that always seemed to be there. It was draped over the nightstand. His eyelids drooped and the edges of the scarf blurred. Their breathing deepened as they spiraled into a deep, thankfully dreamless, sleep.

"Lucy? Mr. T?" Mrs. Lovett looked around the quiet shop in confusion. It was just past eight in the morning and both of them would normally be up and around by now. "Lucy?" Mrs. Lovett peered up the stairs. "Where is that girl?" she muttered to herself as she lifted her skirts and began to climb.

A gasp escaped Nellie Lovett's mouth as she opened Lucy's door. There was Lucy all right, curled up in her blankets, but next to her was Sweeney Todd!!

_"What's been 'appening while I was away?"_ Mrs. Lovett thought, more confused than ever, as she leaned down to smooth Mr. Todd's wild mane. He woke with a start.

"Mrs. Lovett - What . . . . " He glanced down at Lucy. "Oh."

"What's 'appened?" The baker asked gently. Sweeney pressed his lips together.

"She - she was crying last night," he grumbled, not looking Mrs. Lovett in the eye.

"So you came down to 'elp 'er sleep?" Mrs. Lovett couldn't believe what she was hearing. Could Benjamin's icy heart be thawing at last? "That was real good of you Mr. T," she said warmly, hoping romantically that he might have changed overnight. To Mrs. Lovett's surprise, he met her eyes and nodded before standing and stalking out of the room.

"There's 'ope for you yet," Mrs. Lovett sighed to his retreating form before shaking Lucy awake.


	4. Chapter 4

Nellie Lovett heaved an enormous sigh as she finished wiping the last table of the evening. _'What a night!'_ she thought, pouring herself a cup of gin and settling down onto one of the kitchen chairs. She had sent Lucy for some groceries for the next batch of pies on the morrow and Mr. T was up in his barbershop, finishing up with the day's customers. It had been almost two months since Lucy had come to stay with them now, and the extra help in the pie shop had been wonderful, but Lucy's presence had also seemed to be making a subtle change in Sweeney Todd. He had spent more time down with Lucy and Mrs. Lovett in the kitchen instead of brooding up in his shop all day, and he seemed to be pacing one less night a week than usual. The clockworks in Mrs. Lovett's head suddenly started ticking. If spending time with a daughter-like figure like Lucy had developed this many changes in Sweeney Todd already, surely with more time the old Benjamin Barker would be back? Nellie sat there, nursing her gin and imagined all the wonderful things that could happen if these changes continued to progress. Why, she and Mr. T could be married one day! She nodded off right in that very spot, dreaming about a cozy little cottage by the sea . . .

"I'm back," Lucy called wearily as she stepped into the pie shop with an armload of groceries. "Mum? I - " Lucy spotted Mrs. Lovett then, fast asleep with her curly head resting peacefully on the table. Smiling, Lucy set down the groceries and disposed of what was left of Mrs. Lovett's gin.

It was well past midnight, and Lucy trudged up the stairs and into her room. She looked at the bed, neatly made and cozy-looking in the candlelight. But Lucy knew better. Falling asleep would only bring more nightmares. When Mr. Todd had helped her get to sleep that one night so many weeks ago, Lucy's nightmares came far less often, but then, in the past week, they returned again - only changed - becoming more graphic and horrifying than ever. Lucy pulled her hair out of its bun and shook her head to let her curls fall loose to her shoulders. How wonderful it felt to be rid of those miserable pins! She forced herself not to think about the dreams as she bustled about, getting ready to sleep.

Lucy sank down on the soft sheets and blankets and leaned back, but as her head hit the pillow, cold fear suddenly coursed through her body. Lucy gripped her sunshine-colored shawl in her fists until her knuckles turned white, but the fear did not go away. Now spurning the idea of sleep, Lucy sat up, her head in her hands. The familiar pacing footsteps overhead made her long for company, even if there was no one but Sweeney Todd. Lucy stood with a sigh and crept out of the pie shop and up the stairs to the barbershop.

Sweeney Todd walked back and forth, back and forth, back and forth . . . the judge still hadn't come. After all this time, the stupid Beadle hadn't brought him yet. It was infuriating. Sweeney was thoroughly disappointed it was this late. He wanted so badly to slit another throat -

"Mr. Todd?" Lucy called softly into the dark room. She squinted, unable to see anything at all. Blinking furiously, she stepped into the darkness and felt her head yanked back as an arm slipped around her. Something sharp was at her throat; not cutting her, but if she moved, it would slice through her pale skin as easily as a knife through butter. "Mr. T, it's me, Lucy, please," she rasped out, flinching as her Adam's apple pressed into the blade as she spoke. She felt him exhale, his breath tickling her ear, as he released her.

Lucy put a hand to her chest, her heart beating wildly. "Well, not much chance of me getting any sleep now, is there?" she said with a weak smile. The barber didn't meet her eyes as he sank down onto his bed, a hand at his forehead.

"I'm sorry Lucy, I thought - " he broke off, shaking his head. Lucy nervously perched beside him. They sat silently for a moment before Lucy bravely took the risk to scoot closer to him.

"I would tell you to get some sleep Mr. T, but I know how it feels - to have nightmares haunt you every time you close your eyes . . . I haven't been sleeping either." His nod was the smallest gesture; Lucy had to narrow her eyes in the darkness to see that he had even moved at all. Silence stretched between them and Lucy was nearly ready to return to her room, when he spoke at last.

"When you woke me that night with your screams . . . what exactly were you dreaming about?"

Lucy said nothing, surprised he had even asked her. Did she want to talk about it? With him? _'I can't sleep anyway,'_ Lucy thought. She looked down, the images suddenly flooding back, clearer than ever.

"It was so long ago that it happened, but when I dream about that night . . . It seems to happen all over again." Lucy folded and unfolded her hands in her lap, fidgeting. "It started when Father came through the door one evening . . . "

_"They're on their way!" he gasped, sweat plastering his face and neck as he burst in the door._ _John Beckett's family stared back at him in fear, hoping it wasn't true. But it was. _

_Ever since John had started his work as a merchant, he had been selling his wares better than any other merchant in town. Some, in fact, went out of business. One of these unfortunate men was a particularly unpleasant man, who had plenty of money and followers to bend to his every will, ridding the horrible man of any slight problems he encountered, be they people, situations, or anything else. His latest problem was John Beckett._

_"It's me they want. Stay here; hide if you must!" John's wife Rebecca started weeping, clutching her children close._

_"No John, we must stay together! I won't lose you!" she sobbed, grabbing his arm. He kissed her and hugged each of the children._

_"I will lead them off. Soon they'll grow tired of chasing after me, and I shall come back and we can move somewhere safe; London perhaps?"_ _Before he could utter another word, the faint sound of hoofbeats in the distance quieted the children's whimpering. Rebecca's eyes grew wide and she ushered them all into the small cellar just off the kitchen. She sat in with them and closed the cellar doors, shushing them. John blew a kiss to her one last time before vanishing out the door._

_Voices_

_Fire_

_Cries from the neighbors_

_Then . . . silence. The quiet seemed to last for hours. Soon, the children became restless._

_"Mama?" Lucy bleated_

_"Ssssh child, please, don't let them hear you!" _

_"But Mama, I'm hungry"_

_"Hush! I know you are darling, not now." Before Lucy could whisper-whine to her agitated mother again, the smell of smoke carried through the small crack between the cellar doors. "Fire," Rebecca whispered, her hands starting to shake._

_"I'm hot," moaned William, now starting to cry. Rebecca could hear the flames crackling not far from their shelter, probably licking their way up the kitchen table at that very moment. Getting more frantic now, she tried to hold her breath against the searing pain of the smoke gathering at the back of her throat . . . _

_Then they were upon them. The cellar doors were thrown open and Rebecca and her children screamed as they were wrenched out by many strong arms. William was killed first, right in front of all of them. Then Rebecca's severed head tumbled to the floor, causing Lucy and Caroline to scream. Caroline was next, Lucy huddling into a ball, not wanting to be ruthlessly murdered along with her family, but at the same time not wanting to be the sole survivor . . . _

_"Lucy! Close your eyes! I love - " her Father never finished his sentence. A bag was thrown over his head and he was carried outside by the cruel, laughing men. Lucy somehow stood, taking advantage of the distraction, and leapt through the open window. She ran for her life, leaving the harrowing scene behind her - _

"That's . . . that's how it happened," Lucy finished, her voice cracking as she began to cry again. Why was it always so clear, so striking? It was as if she had relived the scene yet again. Lucy didn't even wait for Sweeney Todd to awkwardly try to comfort her. She huddled into him, shuddering. Although he didn't show it, Sweeney Todd was numbly horrified by this story. Lucy was so cheerful most days . . . he never would have guessed what was really going through her mind.

They sat there like that. Not moving, just thinking. Thinking about how strange their little family was -

"What's goin' on 'ere?" Mrs. Lovett stood in the doorway, the dim light illuminating her delicate features. Lucy stood up and walked over to Mrs. Lovett who was now looking very concerned.

"If you please Mum, I . . . was scared of having the dreams again and I didn't want to wake you, so I came up to visit Mr. Todd."

The baker's gaze slid to Sweeney Todd, who stared back blankly. Not taking her eyes off him, Mrs. Lovett gently took Lucy's arm.

"Come on then, let's get you back to bed." She steered Lucy down the stairs and back into the house.

Chapter 5

"Now," said Mrs. Lovett as she sat beside Lucy, tucked into the sheets and blankets, "What is it you're having such 'orrible dreams about, hmm?" Lucy didn't say anything for a moment, but she had felt the most wonderful sense of relief telling Sweeney about her vile and unspeakable past.

"My family was . . . slaughtered several years ago - by my father's enemies. I dream about it every night, and it's so - so lucid. Everything is always sharp and clear in the nightmares. I try not to think about it, but it's almost as if . . . I can't wake up sometimes. Oh I wish it was all just a dream!" She bit her lip as hard as she could to stop from crying again. _'Stop acting like a child,'_ Lucy told herself. She squeezed her eyes shut as Mrs. Lovett's warm arms closed around her and Lucy forced herself not to cry.

Nellie hugged the poor thing, tenderly stroking her hair and hushing her softly. Mrs. Lovett laid Lucy back down on the pillow and smoothed the girl's hair back from her face. "Wait 'ere love, I'll be right back."

Mrs. Lovett returned with a cup of gin. "Drink this down, it'll 'elp you get some proper sleep." The baker settled herself down on Lucy's bed and hummed an old lullaby her own mother had sung to her when she had trouble sleeping as a girl. Before long, Lucy was fast asleep, snoring softly. Nellie couldn't help but smile as she kissed the girl's forehead and sidled out the door.

Sweeney Todd sat slumped over on the bed, now deep in thought of his wife, Lucy, _again_. Did she suffer as much as the other Lucy had suffered? He sighed, raking his hand through his messy hair.

"Mr. T?" Sweeney's head jerked up, shaken from his thoughts once more. Mrs. Lovett slipped into the room, smiling apologetically. "I'm sorry Mr. T. Didn't know I was being that quiet." She sat next to him on the bed, tilting her head to see his face.

"Get out," Sweeney grumbled. Why did the woman care so much? But unlike other times, tonight Mrs. Lovett didn't leave. Indeed, she scooted closer.

"Not this time love," she said softly "I can't watch you suffer like this." Her pale hand lightly brushed his shoulder. He flinched at her touch. She would leave now, yes, he had shown her how he felt and soon she would be gone to leave him to his miserable thoughts once more. But he was wrong. A determined look set itself upon Nellie Lovett's face and this time she wouldn't be so compliant.

"Look at me," her voice cracked as she grabbed his chin and pulled his head to face her. "Why don't you let me in? I want to 'elp you. If only you would listen to me." Sweeney's face was set in a grimace. For some reason Mrs. Lovett's unusual display of affection brought his wife's bright face into his mind, the image sharper than ever. The colors of the room blurred together as tears pooled in his eyes. He wrenched away from Mrs. Lovett's fingers and covered his face with his hands. All was silent for a few moments before Mrs. Lovett spoke again, changing the subject.

"I never would've guessed she was so . . . troubled." she glanced at Mr. Todd, who slowly sat up straight and gripped the side of the bed.

"You don't know the half of it," he muttered darkly. "She told me the whole story . . . terrible bastards . . . " Mrs. Lovett looked at him in confusion.

"I 'aven't heard a thing about it," she mused softly "The girl's always so chipper during the day, but then sometimes I 'ear 'er crying late at night." Sweeney stared at the shabby wooden floorboards, not replying. Mrs. Lovett waited for him to speak, but he did not. Suddenly he turned his head slightly to glance at her.

"Her parents and siblings were murdered before her eyes when she was ten." Nellie gasped, shaking her head.

"Poor dear, it's no wonder she cries so much." Mrs. Lovett put a hand to her heart, thinking guiltily of how she had dismissed Lucy's sobs as nothing but simple teenage troubles.

"She'll learn to hold it in." The Baker was shaken out of her thoughts by his remark. Things started to piece together as Mrs. Lovett gazed at Sweeney Todd. He and Lucy had one large similarity in common: they both had dark pasts. Lucy, however, did not feel the need for revenge that Sweeney Todd did. Perhaps she distracted herself from the pain in another way . . . if only Mr. T could do the same, Mrs. Lovett thought longingly. She walked over so she was standing right in front of him.

"Maybe _you_ could learn to let it out," she said gently, crouching down to peer up at his face. He met her eyes.

"No," he growled. Letting out his emotions would soften him; it would mean giving up. And giving up would mean Judge Turpin would continue ruining the lives of women . . . and men. No, Judge Turpin would not escape the fate Sweeney Todd had chosen for him.

Mrs. Lovett stood again, relenting at last. His statement had been steeped in finality; it was no use pushing the matter further. As the baker padded over to the door, she looked over her shoulder once more at the brooding man she loved so unconditionally.

"If you ever want to talk about . . . anything love, I'll always listen." He stared back at her, his expression unreadable. Mrs. Lovett shot him a final smile before softly closing the shop door and retreating down the rickety stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jameson, the earl gray, if you please." Judge Turpin sat loftily at the dining room table, just about to enjoy a fine cup of tea. Johanna was seated across from him, her eyes fixed upon her lap. She hardly ever spoke, which annoyed Turpin more than he could say. He saved her from the hardships of an _orphanage_, the least she could do was love him as passionately as he did her, but she seemed to feel the complete opposite of her guardian. It must have been one of the maids, spreading rumors about the Barker family again. They would have to be dealt with later.

"Your tea, sir." Jameson, the butler, placed china cups in front of the Judge and his ward, bowing stiffly before he strode out of the lavishly decorated room.

After stirring in cream and sugar, Turpin glanced at Johanna. My, she was exquisite, even more beautiful than her mother. He would have to think of something to do to get her to accept him as more of a husband, and less of a father. How incredibly frustrating it was, to have to win her affections, instead of the other way around.

At just that moment, the Beadle sashayed into the dining room and set himself next to Judge Turpin, an arrogant smirk playing across his face.

"So Mr. Bamford, anything new in London these days?" the Judge asked casually, stirring his tea and wondering about the Beadle's mysterious expression.

"My Lord there seems to be a new resident in Mrs. Lovett's pie shop," he paused, watching the Judge begin to look bored before continuing on. "A very _attractive_, young new resident," the Beadle finished smoothly. Now Judge Turpin's attention was caught.

"Johanna, do go work on your needle point, my dear." He offered her what he assumed was a loving smile. Her face expressionless, Johanna stood and glided up to her room. The Judge turned back to the Beadle. It was very rare these days that an attractive young woman came to London, this shady region of London in particular.

"Tell me more," Turpin said, leaning closer so as not to miss a detail about this curious new stranger.

Lucy hummed to herself, whirling around the pie shop as she wiped down counters and put away the dishes from last night's customers. Feeling more confident, she whirled faster, adding some ballet movements she had learned years ago as a child. Dancing helped her forget things, when she could really dance that was. Without having to worry about anyone staring at her, Lucy pirouetted with the cheery shawl fluttering behind her. She waved the scarf all around, imagining herself to be a ribbon dancer, like the ones at the circus. On and on she danced, beaming until the corners of her mouth ached.

As she danced, Lucy began to feel the uneasy sense one gets while being watched. Scolding herself for being so paranoid, she continued on, swaying back and forth with the scarf. Deciding then to go all out and perform a grand jeté in front of the wide store window, she set the pie tray down, stepped back, and ran, leaping elegantly with her eyes closed and her chin pointed in the air. She landed beautifully and opened her eyes. Staring at her from just outside the shop were two dubious-looking men.

Her heart gave a sudden thud as she recognized one of the men as the same one who had leered at her as she was returning with Mrs. Lovett's flour. This time, however, it was the other man who frightened her. He was tall and thin with unkempt gray hair and a dusty-looking brown suit, but it was his eyes that froze Lucy to the spot. They were full of what appeared to be . . . desire?

"Lucy get away from there!" Nellie's voice sounded sharply, shutting the curtains with a snap. Lucy shook herself out of her stupor and prepared to apologize, but when she saw Mrs. Lovett's face, full of fear, her mouth snapped shut. "Go on up to Mr. Todd, now!" Lucy raced off for the stairs, acquiring a burst of speed when she heard the bell on the door tingle, announcing the two suspicious customers.

"Mr. Todd!" Lucy burst in the door, slamming it behind her. The barber stood by the window, his dark brow creased with a mix of confusion and annoyance. Lucy leaned against the wall, clutching her scarf and throwing a paranoiac glance over her shoulder.

"Spit it out girl; what's going on?" Sweeney demanded, striding closer. Lucy pursed her lips.

"I was dancing in front of the store window, and I looked outside. These two men were staring at me in a most . . . uncomfortable way." Lucy blushed, feeling quite embarrassed now, but her story had caught Sweeney's attention for a different reason entirely.

"Describe these men," he asked, his voice tinged with interest. Lucy swallowed her embarrassment.

"One was short and fat with yellow teeth - " before she could even finish, Sweeney Todd leapt up, his eyes gleaming in anticipation, a faithful friend grasped in his right hand.

"You aren't welcome here. Get out." Nellie Lovett's brows were knitted together in anger as she gestured toward the door. The Beadle stepped forward.

"Ah but my dear lady, this is a public establishment, and we are part of the public variety," He said mockingly, grinning widely to show his uneven, yellow teeth. The Judge hadn't said a thing yet, but now he stepped close to Nellie, so close that her back hit the wall. She could feel his foul breath hot on her face.

"Mrs. Lovett, so many horrible things could happen to you and your" he paused, glancing around in disgust "family." His hand was clasping her wrist painfully now. "Call the girl down, I won't do her any harm." Mrs. Lovett however, knew otherwise from the look in his eyes.

Turpin finally stepped away from her, staring, waiting for an answer. The baker kept her cool composure. "Out," she muttered. The Judge and the Beadle shared an unreadable look before striding out the door. With a sigh, Mrs. Lovett allowed herself to slide down the wall and sink to the dirty floor.

Nellie jumped when the back door slammed open, Mr. Todd grasping the door handle in one hand, a razor in his other. He looked around, his hungry eyes finally landing on her slumped form.

"Where is he?" Todd shouted, staring at her intensely. Mrs. Lovett looked up at him wearily.

"I sent 'im and that dreadful Beadle out of the shop. 'E wanted something with Lucy, and not something good . . ." Mrs. Lovett trailed off upon seeing Sweeney Todd's furious expression grow even more vehement. He threw his razor to the floor, watching it skitter to Mrs. Lovett's feet. Clenching his fists tighter, he struck the nearest cabinet, raising an elbow to lean against it.

"I nearly had him. I was so close - " Nellie stood, coming up behind him to put a hand on his rigid shoulder.

""E'll be back Mr. Todd. If you 'ad seen the way 'e looked at Lucy . . . " Sweeney surprised her by swiveling around to face her.

"No. He won't have her too. Not again. " Mrs. Lovett met his eyes nervously, wondering what she could possibly say in reply.

"Well," she mumbled "no use worrying about it now then. Why don't you sit down and have some gin - "

"Plans. I need to plan for when he comes," Sweeney interrupted, completely ignoring her. He walked brusquely to the door and almost ran into Lucy coming from the other side. She pushed past him and stood in the middle of the kitchen, looking quite confused and upset.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on? I feel as if the two of you are hiding something from me, and I refuse to be kept in the dark any longer!" She crossed her arms, glaring at them. Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett glanced at each other.

"Dear, you probably know Mr. T's had somewhat of a bleak 'istory, we needn't talk about it now - " Mrs. Lovett was again interrupted by Sweeney Todd as he walked over and took Lucy's arm, pulling her to sit beside he and Mrs. Lovett at the table.

"That man who stared at you was the same one who sent me away and took my wife and daughter. He 'as a bit of a fancy for pretty women. Now Lucy is dead and Johanna is in 'is possession, but not for long . . . " Sweeney trailed off, his eyes set with a faraway look. Nellie frowned in sympathy as she stood and walked over to put an arm around Mr. Todd's shoulders.

" 'Is wife's name was Lucy too," the baker said softly, offering Lucy a sad smile. Lucy's big eyes widened.

"I'm so sorry Mr. T; I didn't mean to yell." Sweeney shook his head, dismissing the action easily. Silence stood between them. "How many years has it been since you lost your wife and daughter?" Lucy asked timidly. Sweeney's eyes didn't even flicker with emotion.

"Fifteen years. Fifteen long, horrible years." He stood suddenly, muttering something about going back to the shop. Lucy astonished both of them as she quickly grabbed Sweeney's hand in one hand, and Mrs. Lovett's hand in the other. Looking at them meaningfully, she brought her hands together, bringing the baker and the barbers' hands to touch in the process.

"As you said, it's been fifteen years, Mr. Todd. You need to move on." She clasped both their hands together and let go, leaving them to stand there, connected unexpectedly, yet neither the baker nor the barber moved away. Lucy slipped out the door, leaving them to stand there silently.

Sweeney Todd looked down at their enfolded hands, gently thumbing the back of Mrs. Lovett's smooth hand with a look of confusion on his face, as if he had never known her pale skin to be so soft. She slowly brought her other hand up to cover his, her body flooding with warmth when he didn't jerk away.

Feeling very confident now, Nellie stepped closer, tilting her face up to meet his. She saw her own reflection mirrored in his dark eyes. His gaze was wary, but something that looked very much like curiosity flickered there as well.

They had drifted closer without realizing it, their noses almost touching. Mrs. Lovett's eyes fluttered closed, her lips parted in anticipation. Sweeney, on the other hand, was in the middle of a very deep internal struggle. He found himself aching to kiss her, but something was holding him back. Making a decision at last, he delicately put his hand on her waist and leaned in slowly . . .

A scream ripped through the air, interrupting the intimate moment shared between the baker and the barber. The heavy tension broke, allowing both of them to breathe again as they rushed outside and up the stairs to the barbershop. Sweeney Todd shoved the door open and stopped abruptly. Mrs. Lovett lost her balance and nearly toppled into him, but she followed his gaze into the shop to see the thing that made her heart freeze. Lucy's sunny yellow shawl lay in a sad heap in the middle of the room.

Mrs. Lovett watched Mr. Todd's form grow smaller and smaller as he slipped through the crowds flocking the streets. She felt uneasy. Lucy would fight Turpin, of course she would fight, but how long could she hold herself together? Mr. Todd _must not_ be too late.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy's heavy head seemed to be spiraling in circles as she drifted back into consciousness. Letting out a small groan, she tried to raise her hand to rub the sleep out of her eyes, but both her arms were immovable. Now fully awake, Lucy realized she was sitting in a fine wooden chair, her arms lashed together behind her with rope. Lucy squinted in the dark to see that her chair was near the foot of a lavish-looking bed, pillows strewn across the front elegantly. Lucy's memory returned in a rush - the yellow-toothed smile flashing across her vision, a bag being thrown over her head as she screamed, then blackness. Her heartbeat quickened. What would those terrible men want with her? It was just as the door was creaking open that Lucy noticed she was wearing only her flimsy corset and panties.

"Ah I see you're awake." The gray-haired man stepped into the room, his face sly in a way that made Lucy squirm. When she didn't answer, he came closer, stopping at the dresser, pausing to glance at his reflection.

"So, a beautiful young girl like yourself must have many suitors . . . "

"No," Lucy forced out, feeling suddenly as if she had made a dire mistake as he turned to look at her, appearing to know something she did not.

"I myself am without a lover. Hmm, it seems the two of us have something in common." He was at her side in one large step. He tilted her chin up to face him, holding it so that she couldn't turn away. Lucy bravely looked right into his eyes, swallowing her fear.

"I don't think so," she said evenly, clenching her jaw. Looking amused, he let her go.

"Rather unfortunately, you have no choice my dear." he pitched forward and kissed her ravenously, his lips tasting of wine. Lucy squirmed, trying with all her might to wrench away from him. Now his hands reached behind her, untying the rope that bound her to the chair. Lucy barely heard the rope hit the floor before the man had slipped an arm around her waist; the other arm swept her feet out from under her. He dumped her on the pillow-infested bed and was on top of her before she could blink. He finally pulled his lips from hers to breathe, staring at her with eyes full of fiery lust. Lucy drew in a breath to scream, but before she could release her cry, the man slapped her cheek, her breath coming out in a whoosh. "You will not make a sound," he muttered as he unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the ground. Lucy felt terror set in. He was going to rape her. No one knew. No one would save her.

Sweeney Todd careened through the streets. All he could see was red, a raging red. His feet flew along the cobblestone street, barely making a sound he was moving so fast. Hellfire burned through his veins, pumping adrenaline through him for the moment he had waited so long for.

"No don't!" Lucy screeched as he began untying the ribbons to remove her corset. She clawed at the man's face with her nails. Lucy felt her fingers connect with skin and she raked her nails across it, relishing the cry of pain that came after. He sat up, clutching his face and breathing heavily.

"You little _harlot_!" he dove for her, ripping the straps off her top and yanking it down. Lucy shoved it back up with all the strength she could, but she could feel her muscles begging for release as he struggled against her. _'I can't hold up much longer,' _she realized suddenly. A cold trail of fear shuddered through her as she fought on, rolling away from him and clutching her sheer top to her as if it were a precious gem.

The Judge's house seemed to glow as Sweeney neared it, closer now, closer still. It was his trophy for the race he was so _close_ to winning. Lucy's face flashed through his mind, full of pain and he felt a new rush of adrenaline as he came upon the door.

The Judge laced his fingers through Lucy's hair, gripping her scalp roughly. He pulled her head towards him and kissed her hungrily, finally ripping her top. Ignoring the mewl she let out, he brought his hand up behind her waist and crushed her body to him, feeling triumphant before he had even succeeded. No one knew of this rendezvous except the Beadle, and the place was well guarded. Why not take the time to savor this young woman? Still a virgin, and so innocent -

The loud bang of the door slamming open brought the judge's lips away from Lucy's soft neck. Sweeney stood in the doorway, his anger brought to a climax at the sight of Lucy's delicate body clutched to the vile man who had ruined the lives of so many women, and now in the process of ruining another one. Sweeney lurched forward, stopped by a sudden had thwack on the back of his head. Sweeney stumbled forward and felt his arms gripped tightly behind him. It was the Beadle.

"Looks to me as if you've got a visitor, my lord," the Beadle said, his oily voice making Sweeney Todd's jaw clench in spasms of fury. The Judge didn't move away from Lucy. A wicked look crossed his face.

"It seems this man knows my fine lady friend. Beadle, tie him up in this chair here." The Judge's smirk grew "I do believe he would like to watch."

"No!" Sweeney grunted, but the Beadle was already wrapping rope around him.

"Thank you, you are dismissed," Turpin said to the Beadle casually. "Now," he turned to Lucy, still gripped to his chest "Shall we begin where we left off?" Lucy whimpered in a way that made Sweeney's heart twist. The Judge was on top of her again, slobbering all over her face, his despicable hands sliding down her hip. Sweeney Todd wanted to retch, watching Lucy suffer like this. His hands twitched and he jerked back and forth on the chair in anxiety, thrashing from side to side, trying to free himself. Something in his back pocket bumped against him as he fidgeted. Sweeney's hands strained down to grasp the razor, flipping it around to cut the ropes. The hellfire filled him with a rush of adrenaline once again. As he sawed furiously, Sweeney Todd could see that the Judge was growing bored of this show. As the Judge's fingers grasped the edge of Lucy's underwear, the hellfire exploded. The ropes were gone and Sweeney flew forward, snarling as he swept the judge up by the neck, Sweeney's violent strength lifting Turpin off Lucy and into the air. Sweeney's arm swung to send the Judge hurtling to the fine wooden floor. As he crumpled, Turpin looked up to Sweeney's face, something familiar about the deranged man striking him suddenly.

"Who are you? You have no right to be here!" Turpin yelled hoarsely, still caught off-guard. Sweeney gnashed his teeth, containing himself for the moment.

"You don't remember me then Turpin." he spat, shaking with rage. "You don't recall the face of a barber you sent to prison 15 years ago . . . " Recognition dawned on the Judge's face.


	7. Chapter 7

"Benjamin Barker!" Turpin spat, leaping to his feet. Sweeney swept him up, smashing him into the wall. Sweeney Todd gripped Judge Turpin's neck, looking into those dark, lustful eyes, now filled with fear.

"You're going to die. You will suffer for all the women you ravaged and destroyed, and I will gladly do the honors." Sweeney's strength was immeasurable as he slammed the Judge against the dresser one time, two times, three times and Turpin's face was bleeding. The room danced around Sweeney's vision, blazing with color and the hellfire in his veins. The razor was out, slashing the horrible man on his arm, his leg, his chest . . . it wasn't enough. Sweeney spun the Judge around and grabbed his arms. He brought the man to Lucy's face. She stared at Sweeney Todd with her doe-eyed gaze wide and fearful, her chest heaving. "Would you care to do it?" He offered her the bloody razor. She just stared, tears brimming over her eyes. She finally managed to shake her head and turned away from them both. The dark fire wasn't gone yet. Sweeney Todd turned the Judge back to face him. He let go, allowing his quarry to stumble backwards and hit the wall. The razors flitted out, one in each hand. Sweeney's razors were crossed at the Judge's throat. "Now Judge Turpin, it's your turn to suffer. You will taste the fires of _hell_!" The razors made a wet sound as they sliced the Judge's neck, blood splattering Sweeney all over as he continued to slice at this horrible man uncontrollably until the barber was soaked up to his elbows. The villain who was Judge Turpin slid down the wall, gurgling. Finally, with a bloody trail retreating from his mouth, Judge Turpin was dead.

Sweeney Todd stood still like that for a moment, staring at the blood still flowing from his slain enemy. He would have stood like that forever, relishing the moment, if a whimper had not escaped from Lucy, still crouched on the bed, shivering in fear and cold. The hellfire filtered out of his veins. Sweeney slowly approached Lucy. In his shadow, she looked up, her eyes filled with fear, he face swollen from the slap she had received.

"Please," she gasped, raising a trembling hand "don't hurt me!" His stomach wrenched in pity, as he saw her, cowering away from him in her tiny few scraps of lingerie, with her swollen face and rumpled hair.

"Oh Lucy," he came forward, his arms folding around her fragile form. He sat next to her, pulling her close to him. Finally safe, Lucy began to sob, so much like the night of her horrible dream, despite her lack of decent clothing. Sweeney's hand cradled her head, "Sssh," he said gently, rocking her lightly. He put the cool back of his hand to her inflamed cheek and pressed gently.

Sweeney Todd pulled back to look her in the eye. "Let's get you back to where you'll be safe," he said softly, helping her to stand. She pressed the scant bits of fabric still left to her body.

"I can't walk the streets like this," she murmured. Sweeney Todd opened the top drawer of the dresser and pulled out a simple cloak. He wrapped it around her and, with his hand on the small of Lucy's back to guide her, walked out of the room. As the two stepped quietly down the hallway, Sweeney's hand rested on his razor. Turning to Lucy, he regarded her with his stormy eyes.

"There is one more who must die." She nodded stiffly and continued walking. Now at the edge of the stairs, Lucy and Sweeney Todd heard the unmistakable sound of heavy feet coming up the stairs - accompanied by the tapping of a walking stick. Sweeney pushed Lucy into the nearest room and pressed his body against the wall, waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

The Beadle Bamford clomped up the stairs, breathing heavily. He hated stairs. Finally, upon reaching the top, he decided he might peek through the keyhole of the room where Judge Turpin and Lucy were. Smiling his slimy smirk, the Beadle stepped into the hallway and was immediately grabbed by the throat and slammed against the wall. For a moment he just sputtered, not recognizing his attacker, but when light from the stairway hit the figure, the Beadle noticed the familiar dark eyes of the barber on Fleet Street.

"Y - you can't - " he sputtered, his piggy eyes narrowed in frustration. His stammering stopped cold as his gaze traveled to the dark splotches on the sleeve so close to his face.

"Your master had the same reaction. I can see you don't recognize me, Beadle," Sweeney said frigidly. Leaning in to the Beadle's ear, Sweeney hissed, "Benjamin Barker!"

In one swift movement, he dragged his razor across the Beadle's neck and flung the body down the stairs, watching it tumble until it came to a stop at the bottom. Sweeney Todd started to bark out to Lucy to come along, but something made him stop. Instead he offered his hand to her and led her down the stairs, out of the house, and down the darkening streets to the pie shop.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh thank 'eavens you're safe!" Mrs. Lovett gasped, rushing to the door and enveloping Lucy in a tight embrace. Lucy relaxed against the baker, feeling her muscles slacken. She had done it. She had survived the trauma of being raped without losing her honor. Relieved and exhausted, Lucy collapsed in Mrs. Lovett's arms, her eyes locked on Sweeney's solemn face swimming into nothingness.

Sweeney Todd leaned over and hefted Lucy's limp body into his arms. He carried her up the stairs and into her small bedroom. Laying her on the bed, he stepped back, watching her stomach rise and fall softly. A groan from the floorboards alerted him to Mrs. Lovett's presence. She came up softly behind him, resting her pale hand on his shoulder.

"Best we let 'er sleep Mr. T, come on." She slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow and led him out into the hallway. Before he could dash away from her, she blocked his way down the stairs. "So are you going to tell me what 'appened?" He looked at her with a blank face, his eyes more tired-looking than usual.

"The Judge and the Beadle are dead."

"What did you do with the bodies?" Sweeney avoided her penetrating glance as he released a sigh.

"Nothing."

"Mr. Todd! What 'as this 'ole business taught you? We'll 'ave to go back to Turpin's 'ouse and get rid of the bodies, then we need to -" Sweeney interrupted her.

"I'll take care of it. Stay with Lucy." He brushed past her and, not long after, Mrs. Lovett heard the shop bell ding. Her shoulders slumped and she leaned against the wall for support. It seemed he would never listen to her. The baker had been feeling rather invisible lately and this short conversation had not helped matters at all. Breathing deeply, she descended down the stairs and sat at the kitchen table to wait for the barber to return.

Sweeney arrived noiselessly at the Turpin house, prepared to dispose of the evidence of his crime. He stopped abruptly upon rounding the corner. Two dark forms stood just outside the doorway, talking to each other. Sweeney ducked further into the shadows, inching along the wall until he could hear their words.

" . . . Such a great lot of blood . . . had to be a madman"

" . . . Start the search . . . yes . . . send him . . . "

Police. Sweeney felt his stomach clench. He would rather die than go back to prison. Sweeney forced himself to creep slowly, slowly out of hearing distance of the men, and then he ran through the streets, seeking the comforts of his dreary barbershop.

Sweeney Todd walked through the doorway of the pie shop, ignoring Mrs. Lovett leaping from her spot at the table to welcome him, and stomped right up the stairs to his barbershop. Mr. Todd made a beeline for his weathered barber's chair. Sagging into it, he didn't move for hours.

The next morning, Mrs. Lovett brought breakfast to her beloved barber only to find the door locked. She retreated down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"That didn't take long at all," Lucy commented, noticing the still-full tray of food.

" 'e locked 'is door. I knocked, but . . . " the baker trailed off, shaking her head. Lucy noticed how her shoulders drooped and her lips were fixed in a heartbroken pout. Bringing breakfast to Mr. Todd truly was the highlight of Nellie Lovett's day. This information working its way through her brain, Lucy stopped kneading pie dough. Slamming her fists onto the floury countertop, she muttered, "This has got to stop." Lucy strode out of the pie shop and up to find Mr. Todd in his secluded darkness.

"Mr. Todd?" Lucy knocked on the door. No one answered. Sighing in exasperation, she pulled the pin she had brought as a last resort out of her apron pocket. With a few turns of the pin, the door swung open and Lucy marched right in. A still figure sat in the barber chair.

"Leave me," Sweeney Todd said in an emotionless tone.

"But - "

"Leave me."

Lucy's eyebrows knit together and she stood her ground, staring at him intensely. "When will you see that this needs to stop?! Mr. Todd, you need to let go of your previous life! You killed Judge Turpin; it's all over!" Lucy was practically yelling now. Sweeney Todd remained silent, unsure of what to say. Lucy took the opportunity to continue. "You act as if nobody loves you Mr. Todd, but deep down, very deep down where no one can see it, you know this isn't true, and you want to be loved- I _know_ you do - and. . . and I love you!" Sweeney had prepared himself for a tangent, but those words he did not expect in the slightest. Three words, those three little words rendered him speechless. Sweeney's hands balled into tight fists full of anger. But try as he might, he couldn't muster up enough anger or energy to deny her claims. He knew she was right about it all.

Lucy had stopped looking so furious. Now a subtle sadness glowed in her eyes. "And I don't know if you can see it, Mr. Todd, but Mrs. Lovett loves you more than she loves her own miserable life. She has been waiting for you this whole time - even before you were sent to prison." Lucy stepped forward so she was merely centimeters from him. "She at least deserves an explanation so she can move on with her life." With that, Lucy turned on her heel and opened the door. Suddenly she stopped and turned back to face him. "You're the only person who can cheer yourself out of this bloody stupor, Mr. Todd."

The shadow of the door moved across the Barber's face as the door was shut. He sank to his knees and put his head in his hands. Sweeney cleared his mind and replaced the emptiness with the first image of Mrs. Lovett that came to him. There was an excited smile in her eyes at the sight of him, though her lips did not reflect the smile in the slightest. That was on the first day he came into her pie shop and interrupted her questionable baking. A new image came now - this one of her face full of concern as she would touch his shoulder and ask if he was all right.

More pictures of her sweet face flooded in, some beautiful, some sad, some full of desire, some fearful . . . the list went on. A spark caught somewhere in Sweeney's heart as he was truly able to realize how much she did love him. She was always there for him - before Lucy and after. Before he became a mad man and after. Of course he wouldn't be able to return her love so passionately all at once, but now that he had sorted through his long abandoned conscience and values, he could tell he had at least some feelings for this baker who wouldn't leave him alone. Sweeney Todd was filled with appreciation and admiration for her. In a way, Mrs. Lovett had been braver than he ever was by just keeping her feelings out of the way of her everyday life. Finally having organized this in his mind, Sweeney shot out the door and down the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9

Nellie Lovett coughed as she rubbed flour onto her palms and kneaded dough for bread. She was coated in the damned white powder. She heard the back door open and Sweeney's familiar footsteps stride through.

" 'Ello Mr. T. I was just making some - " she stopped mid-sentence as she felt his cold hands on her shoulders. He turned her toward him. She looked hesitantly into his eyes, never expecting what she saw. His gaze was filled with interest. . . in her? The baker would have pinched herself had she not been frozen to the spot. His mouth opened and he seemed to be trying to say something. He swallowed, still not able to choke out any words.

"I - " he began, stepping closer. Mrs. Lovett didn't need to hear any more. Her arms folded around his neck and their lips met, the resulting warm, wonderful feeling mutual between them. Sweeney Todd wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him, breathing in the scent of flour and musky perfume. Their kisses grew deeper, more lustful, as each clung to the other. Mrs. Lovett's back dug into the edge of the counter as she was pushed backward closer to the counter surface. But she hardly noticed. Her heart was soaring - she had never been happier. They straightened, their embrace tighter than ever. She wrapped a leg around him, shivering as his hand slid up to her hip. He lifted her gently to sit on the countertop, not ending the kiss. She leaned down over him, her wild hair covering his own tangled mane, filling the air around his head with the delicious scent of her. Sweeney's kisses moved along her jawline and down her neck. Nellie's chest heaved with passion in the moment and she held him tightly, delighting in doing what she'd wanted so very much to do with the barber since she first met him. Mrs. Lovett slid off the counter, her back slowly arching her pelvis into Sweeney. He breathed in sharply, clutching her tighter. Together they skimmed down the side of the counter and onto the floor, lips never separating, melded together like steel. Sweeney was on top of her now, his hand trailing down her chest. Mrs. Lovett felt a rush of triumph as she succeeded in unbuttoning his shirt, his hands now at work on the stays of her corset -

"Mrs. Lovett?" Lucy called. She nearly jumped when the baker, accompanied by Sweeney Todd, sprung up from behind the counter, looking sheepish. Lucy squinted suspiciously at Sweeney's unbuttoned shirt, Mrs. Lovett's tousled hair, and the lipstick smeared on both their mouths. "I apologize for interrupting. . . " Lucy forced out, stifling a smile as she turned and left the shop.

Sweeney and Nellie stood in awkward silence - the moment had been broken. Mrs. Lovett picked up her rolling pin to toy with it in her anxious hands. Finally she looked about to say something when the sound of a knock on wood cracked through the air. Nellie squeezed the rolling pin as she went to open the door.

"Would you be Mrs. Lovett?" A constable with a bushy mustache and squinty eyes stood outside her door, scrutinizing her tousled appearance.

"Yes," she replied carefully, wondering what he could possibly want. The constable stepped closer, leaning his elbow in the doorframe.

"You must have heard about the recent murders of Judge Turpin and the Beadle Bamford?" Mrs. Lovett nodded, feeling her heart beat faster as she predicted what he would say next.

"I have reason to believe the perpetrator of these murders was the barber Sweeney Todd. He resides with you?" Another curt nod was Nellie's response.

"May I ask him some questions?"

"Oh, he's not in at the moment - " Nellie's hasty excuse was cut off as Sweeney stepped around the corner in plain view of the doorway. Sweeney stopped short, but could not escape now - the constable had seen him. The constable glanced at Nellie reproachfully.

"I think I had better come in and see what this barber has to say for himself." The constable pushed Nellie aside and strode purposefully to Sweeney Todd who stood at the edge of the room, his face tense. Time seemed to slow for Mrs. Lovett, who stood in the doorway, knowing what would happen. Mr. Todd would go back to prison, the police would remove Lucy from Nellie's custody, that little house by the sea would be nothing more than a childish dream. . . _No - Mrs. Lovett would win this time_. Making her decision, she ran up behind the constable, smashing her rolling pin into the back of his head with all the force she could muster. A sickening crack echoed throughout the room as the wood connected with the constable's head and he tumbled to the floor, a trickle of blood leaking from his mouth. Mrs. Lovett stood wide-eyed, surprised at what she had just done, the rolling pin still clutched tightly within her fist. Sweeney looked down at the dead constable, then up at Mrs. Lovett.

"Nellie, what the hell - " he was interrupted by the baker, who shoved her rolling pin in his face to get his full attention.

"Mr. T, someone would've figured this out eventually - this man nearly did. Then where would you be? Back in prison!" Tears gathered in Mrs. Lovett's eyes for reasons she couldn't even comprehend. She kept her blurred vision fixed on the barber, even when the door creaked open and Lucy's audible gasp could be heard. Mrs. Lovett didn't give Lucy a chance to say anything.

"You have a choice now, Mr. Todd. I'm going to get far away from this miserable place and all the memories that come with it. You can come along if you drop this foolish act and start behaving like a true - "

Sweeney cut her off with a soft kiss, his eyes wide in amazement.

"_Gentleman_," Nellie sighed, the corners of her lips tilting up. Surely there would have been more kisses and such if Lucy hadn't softly cleared her throat just then.

"Umm. . . May I come too?" Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett glanced at each other. "Please! I promise to be very helpful!"

"Well, now that you know what goes on around 'ere, I suppose we have no choice but to take you with us," Nellie said with a smile.

"Just as long as you don't. . . kill anyone else - " Lucy was saved from further explaining by Nellie's chuckle and a small snort of laughter from Sweeney.

Times would be different now. Sweeney Todd didn't revert himself back to Benjamin Barker in that small instant - no, such an enormous change would take more time than that. But a heart can heal over time, and Sweeney's would.

Mrs. Lovett would have her dearest wish and the man she had loved for years. She would bake again, yes, but no human meat would go into the pies this time.

And as for Lucy, she still had much to learn, but she would play a valuable part in the lives of the Baker and the Barber - for they were getting on in years and having a child of their own was not the most sensical idea.

But they would care for Lucy as their own daughter and she too would heal.

This Lucy would not lie in ashes until she was good and ready to.


End file.
